


Late Night Visit

by Solianne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solianne/pseuds/Solianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point during the night, Kakashi is woken from his sleep and when he falls back asleep, he is no longer alone. Quick drabble. Unspecified female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visit

“Hi,” she whispered softly.

Pushing himself up from the bed with one hand, Kakashi wiped sleep out of his eyes with his other hand, looking over at the figure standing in the doorway.

“Hi,” he murmured back, watching as she shifted her feet and he wondered if maybe she’d turn around and run until she stepped into the room and let the door close behind her. With the only light coming from outside, the room was suddenly very dark and Kakashi began to shift so he could turn on another source of lighting.

“Don’t,” her soft voice stopped him and he glanced over at where she was standing, barely making her form out in the darkness. “Please,” her voice sounded hoarse and he wondered if she had been crying.

“Alright,” he said softly, sitting up in bed as he watched her.

For a moment she only stood there, almost melting into the darkness, until she moved closer to him, stopping in front of the window where there was a little more light.

“Why are you here?” he said it softly, his brow creasing in concern, “it’s so late…”

“I’m sorry,” she said, and he shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant,” and he had a feeling she knew, as she shifted her feet again, seeming uncomfortable.

“Yeah…” she whispered softly, her head turning to gaze out of the window for a moment.

“I…” she stopped and he could see her frowning.

He waited patiently, watching as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked down at her feet.

“Maybe I should go,” she whispered it so softly he had the feeling she was talking to herself.

“Please don’t,” he whispered back and she glanced up at him through her hair.

“Stay,” he shifted on the bed, moving closer to the wall so that there was space next to him.

“Sleep,” he murmured softly, gently patting the bed.

“But,” she was looking at him, her mouth moving as though she wanted to speak, but no words left her mouth.

“Come,” he said softly, reaching a hand out to her and watching her shift again as she stared at it.

“It might be better– “ she started and he shook his head.

“No, come,” this time it wasn’t quite as soft and he watched her struggle with herself, she took a step closer and stopped again as she stared at his hand.

“I…” she met his eyes this time and he could see that she had been crying earlier.

“I know,” he looked at his outstretched arm, then at her. “Come… Please,” he spoke softly and this time she came a little closer, close enough that his hand could almost touch her.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” she said finally, looking down at him.

“I know,” he said again, coaxing her closer with his fingers.

“You should be mad,” she licked her lips, staring at his hand.

“Not now,” he said, shaking his head. “Not right now,” right now, that wasn’t what either one of them needed.

She stood still for a moment and he began to wonder if he should get up, when she finally moved even closer and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry,” she said again and he nodded his head, his eyes moving to her hands that were lying in her lap.

“I shouldn’t have…” she stopped when he grabbed one of her hands with his, gently stroking his thumb across her knuckles.

“Not now,” he murmured softly as he caressed her hand.

Finally she nodded her head, looking down at their hands for a moment before glancing at him and then the pillow next to him.

“You don’t mind?” she looked at him again, and he shook his head and smiled.

“I wouldn’t be offering if I did,” he shifted as she finally laid down, facing him she stared into his eyes for a long time, before grabbing one of his hands and kissing it.

“Thank you,” she said softly, shifting closer to him.

With his free hand he pushed her hair away from her forehead so that he could kiss it, drawing her closer to him and resting his head on the top of her head as he laid on his side.

“I love you,” he murmured into her hair as she kissed the top of her head.

Silence answered him, but he could feel something wet touch his hand and from her shivering breath he knew she was crying.

“I know,” she whispered back, her voice shaky.

“I love you too,” she murmured it so softly and so close to his neck that it was hard to hear, but he did and as he smiled faintly, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Being only my second foray into writing fanfiction for Naruto and having been written pretty late in the night/early in the morning with only a vague idea, this is pretty much just a quick drabble. You might note that I tend to be a bit ambiguous as to who the other person is and that’s mainly because I’m trying to work on getting to know one character at a time.


End file.
